Crystaline Dreams
by X1
Summary: Yay, Pt 1 of chapter 9 is done. I might get the next part up in another two weeks or so... it depends wether my family keeps hogging my computer or not. Oh well.
1. Crystaline Dreams Ch1

All the characters do not belong to me, as I haven't made them

All the characters do not belong to me, as I haven't made them .Except for the ones that are original.The personality "Xander is mine though, unless Capcom says otherwise. _Crystalline  _

_Dreams:_

TheChronicles of

**Rockman ****X****:**

****

****

First Crystal

"The alarm goes off, following the schedule

Makes me smile sometimes and troubles me some too

Love, dreams, or logic… they never give me an answer

So let's get going, like we flip a coin

What happiness, a moment of happiness

When you feel that, that's when the fun begins

I can change that, change it skillfully

The first step changes it all

- The Oysters

"Wake up X"

_"Huh?Mommy, is that you?"_

_"Wake up X, its time for breakfast."_

_"Aww mom, it's way too early.Can't I sleep in just this once, please?"_

_"Xander R. Musuko, if you do not get out of bed this very **instant, Lord help me that I don't kill you where you lie!"**_

_"Yes mother, right away mother!" exclaimed Xander fearfully._

_Hopping out of bed, Xander hurried to the bathroom to wash up for the morning meal.He looked into the mirror and stared at the haggard and fatigued looking montage of tousled hair and lines set on by a restless night's sleep.As he turns on the faucet, he closed his eyes in hopes of flushing the tormented images of the past nights dreams, that seem to be haunting him even his waking hours.His hands cupped, reach into the icy water, a chill surges down his spine right to his very toes.His eyes open, and roam around the room. The bathroom was meticulously clean from the hardwood floors to the white stucco walls and high ceiling.Light from the nearby window cast a bright warm glow that reflected off an old crystal windchime, breaking and refracting the light onto everything in a myriad of beautiful colors that, seemingly had been taken from the heavens themselves.Even though the room was small and restricting, in the morning glow it seemed to grow and come alive with vibrant and stunning majesty, that one would normally think to be found only in a palatial manor in some far off land._

_Finishing his morning ritual of brush and floss, Xander headed out of his far from majestic room, to the kitchen downstairs._

_"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"Inquired Xander._

_"So, Frankenstein lives, well to answer your eloquently put question, its hash browns and choco eggs."_

_"Man, we have that everyday!"He said in a frustrated tone._

_"Xander, don't ever speak to your mother that way!When you address your mother or I, you are expected to do so with the utmost respect.Is that clear?" boomed Xander's father._

_"Yes sir." He said in monotone._

_"What's the matter, didn't you get a good nights sleep?" said Mother._

_Xander shook his head no._

_"That's the sixtieth time this has happened.If this goes on any longer I'm afraid you'll die on your feet.Harold, maybe we should take Xander to the Doctors.I'm really getting worried."She said._

_"Oh you're pampering the boy.Besides, we don't have the gil to send him to the doctor."Said Harold sternly._

_"That's all right guys.I just have a ton of things on my mind is all.I'll be fine, don't worry."Xander wished that he could tell them about the images that haunted his sleep, but he wasn't sure if even he knew what they meant or why they were tormenting him._

_"An eleven year old boy should not have 'a ton of things' on his mind.You should be playing with your friends outside, or tormenting some poor girl." Mother said exasperated._

_"I don't have any friends, and the girls never talk to me."He said in a pitiful manner._

_"Oh my goodness, look at the time!If you don't hurry you'll be late for school! Grab your books, quickly, quickly!"Mother said as she scooted him along and out the door._

_ _

_ _

__

_ _

_CHAPTER ONE: RIVALRY _

_ _

_ _

_The sector 5 slums, Xander could not imagine a more depressing or sorrowful place upon the face of the planet.Dilapidated buildings, disfigured streets and alleyways, merchants and street thugs promising to sell their own brand of 'joy'.One through the selling of wonderful items that would somehow make one feel miraculously 'better', and the other by means of creating their own.The scent of day old cabbage and beer seemed to linger in the air as if it were a dense and invisible fog never dissipating for any real amount of time.The slums, not even the light from the sun could penetrate through the dish that housed the wealthy and cultivated people above comfortably; all the while enveloping it's underbelly and it's inhabitance in perpetual darkness._

_Bright neon lights spelled out advertisements, stores, diners and just about every other saying or slogan imaginable.Wallmarket, a place of filth, sleaze, and wayward souls trying to escape their own personal hell through any number of distractions, that seem so abundant that one can not go three feet without seeing, or hearing one._

_"I don't think it makes much sense to put a school here." Xander said to himself._

_Housed in a secluded section near the end of Wallmarket, lay a small shack-like building.Dim light partially illuminated patches of the old building.The walls were old and green with weathering.Large gaps had formed between the pine boards caused by what seemed like years of drying and warping.Mold grew abundantly near the base of the structure.Size wise, the building was only thirty meters long, six feet tall and had a width of not more than twenty yards.Only two windows decorated the outside on either side of the building, all were cracked or shattered._

_"This school really sucks."He grumbled._

_The inside of the building resembled the outside in most respect, except for the fact that it was a touch tidier and more crowded during the school hours.Eight forty-five rolled around as children from kindergarten to twelfth grade bolted though the double doors.It was time for school._

_Miss Hoover, the teacher for Xander's grade level, walked in from a room in the back of the class.Along with her stepped out a short, funny looking man called Mr. Dew, the principal.Since Mr. Dew hardly ever came in to visit, this caught everyone in class by surprise.Miss Hoover turned her head a second and went back to the door that she had come from.She opened the door and stuck her head in the crack, whispering something inaudible to a person. _

_Soon after Miss Hoover had spoken, a girl about the same height as all the other six graders were, with long brown hair and the deepest green eyes Xander had ever seen stepped out.The principal came over to the girl and ushered her to the front of the room.In his usually high, voice the little man announced the new comer, _

_"Hello students, today I am happy to say that you all have a new comer to join you.I would hope that you treat Aerith Gainsborough here with the same amount of respect as you do everyone else in this class!"_

_After the less then 'touching' speech, Xander could have sworn that he heard Mr. Dew say something about how he wished that this place would go under, it did less than matter to the child, because all his attention was focused on the new girl in front of him._

_Then, after a few minutes drenched in awkward silence, the little man left and Miss Hoover told little Aerith to take a seat near the middle of the room._

The minutes turned into hours again and again until finally, it was the twelve-hour of the day.All the children ran to left side of the pitiful makeshift school, were on the floor everyone had put their lunch boxes. When Xander had come back to his seat to find out what Mom had packed him, he took a quick glance at the new girl, Aerith was her name?Yes, that was it, but it seemed that she had not brang a lunch with her to school!The little boy sat in thought for a few minutes, pondering what to do.He looked at Aerith once more.Oh, how sad did she look, just sitting on her chair!It seemed that she was on the brink of crying!A few more minutes passed by, and Xander finally made up his mind.He got up, and started for the girl's desk.When he reached her desk, Xander could feel the steam escape from his cheeks, signaling his blushing amensly, already he could tell this was going to be harder then he thought.Then, the girl looked at him.Quickly, Xander shoved the brown bag into her arms and bolted back to his desk.

_Xander let out a sigh and checked back at Aerith to see what she was doing now.Much to his surprise, she was looking back at him!Everything on Aerith's face showed her bewilderment at the strange boy's actions.Right then and there, Xander wanted to die in his seat.Maybe a helicopter would come out of no were in particular and throw a bomb in, then again, he probably would not be **that lucky.The seconds passed by, and the two children just sat there, looking at each other.Finally, Xander did the smartest (or dumbest) thing he has done all day.He waved.More time passed as Xander started to feel hot, then cold as the pores on his body opened to release pent up steam, then all over again.Even more time than before passed until, she smiled and waved back at the paralyzed but kind, boy.**_

_Slowly, she opened the packed lunch and took out what looked like a… chicken sandwich, with mayonnaise?This__ boy was **definitely weird, she thought.Who eats a chicken sandwich?Even with the semi-original lunch, Aerith was very thankful of the boy.Hey…she still needs find out his name!**_

_Xander saw Aerith put down her sandwich and get up from her seat.For the few seconds that Xander had to think coherently, he thought that she was actually coming towards him!No way!There was just no way that she was coming to him!After these few thoughts that actually formed sentences in his head, Aerith was upon him._

_"Um," she asked shyly, "W-What's your name?" _

_"X-X-Xander"_

_She smiled sweetly at him for a moment, before talking to him again, "Well Xander, thank you for giving me your lunch.My mom didn't have time today to make me a lunch.I'm very sorry for causing you so much trouble."_

_"No problem, I wasn't really hungry anyway." He lied, and she could tell._

_She gave her new acquaintance a skeptical look."Well, thank you anyway. It was very sweet of you."_

_The boy blushed.Maybe his day was going to be good after all.Finally, he had a friend to talk to (which was a girl!) and play with when he was lonely.Who knows, maybe (and much to Xander's hopes) they would get married one day!Suddenly he shook himself out of his fantasies and remembered what time it was._

__

_ _

_ _

_The lunch bell rang and all the kids put away their lunches so they could get back to school.Silently the rest of the day wore on as Miss Hoover gave the Social Studies lesson.Soon after came a math test that Aerith had to stay out of since it was her first day.Finally after the somewhat hard test came the bell that signaled it was time to leave._

_Xander stepped out of the door when he saw his first friend talking with the biggest jerk in the known world, Tseng.As usual, he was in a white shirt and cakies, with his jet-black hair tied back in a short ponytail."Man, what a scrub." Xander whispered to himself._

_Silently he walked over to the two, when Tseng turned to face his quarry."So, little Xander, ready to fight?"_

_"Yeah I'm ready to kick your butt all over this sector." Xander said as he readied himself in a fighting stance._

_Aerith looked at them both and asked, "Hey, what's up with you guys? Is there something you two need to resolve?"_

_"In fact, we do Aerith." Said Tseng._

_"Like what?"_

_"Last week, he gave me detention by making me disrupt the class."_

_"C'mon, runt, make a move, unless you have cold feet?"Tseng said tauntingly. _

_"No way, now prepare to meat your Maker!"_

_They lunged at each other, both hoping to get in a few good hits.They then started rolling on the ground, getting dirt, and dust on themselves.After watching them a few moments more, Aerith ran to get Miss Hoover.Soon she came back out with the teacher and pulled the two "hooligans" away from each other."Just **what were you two doing? She scolded them. "I hope you two know that fighting isn't allowed on school grounds!Now who started it?"When neither answered, she tuned to Aerith with a question on her face.**_

_Before she answered, Tseng spoke up."It was me, I made Xander fight me… so we could, uh, find out who gets to walk her home."_

_Miss Hoover gave the "ruffian" a disapproving look before telling Xander to go."Go on now, get home before I hold **you for detention too." She said as she looked at Tseng.**_

_Before Xander left along with Aerith, she smiled at Tseng and mouthed out a thank you._

_She turned around and looked at Xander and he her."So," Xander started, "Where do you live?"_

_"Sector 6. Why do you ask?" _

_"Just…"_

_Their voices were drowned out as they walked further and further away, into the bright neon lights of Wall Market.Silently they made their way back to their homes and told each other's parents of how great the day was.Then they slept the night away, preparing for the next day, hoping to see the other again._


	2. Crystaline Dreams Ch2

CHAPTER 2: SLEEP OVER

_CHAPTER 2:SLEEP OVER!!!!_

_ _

_ _

_It had been two months since Aerith had met Xander.Now it was like they had known each other all their lives.Aerith was adjusting to school easily, as she was quickly becoming the most popular girl in her grade level.Even Xander was making a few friends of his own.After the two became good friends, it seemed as though Xander was starting to become more open about himself to others.Last week, he told her about his dreams.Frankly, they scared the stuffing out of her, but she didn't want to offend him, and tell him that he was a psycho._

_Even with all the excitement, things were starting to dull down for everyone.Nothing happened in Midgar anymore. Even the world outside the city was dying down.The war with Wutai is coming close to an end now.The great leader, Sephiroth, said that he was going to crush the last resisting forces of the Wutai military.But it seemed like it wasn't going to happen for a little while.Aerith's stepfather was at one of Shinra's outposts, waiting for a sneak attack by the resistance.Her stepmother, Elmyra, was waiting for him to come back home after she received a letter saying he would be back on leave._

_Aerith was lying on her bed with her head dangling off one end.She sighed, "Man.It's a perfectly good Friday afternoon, and I have NOTHING TO DO!!"She ended the last three words with an infuriated 'humph', while kicking and pounding her hands on the bed.Time passed as she just lay down in thought.A smile crept over her face as an idea hit her._

_Running down the stairs, she started to think about all the people she could invite if mom said "yes"._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_One half-hour later, five people sat down in the somewhat large living room of the Gainsborough home.Three of the people sat down on a large fluffy sofa, and the others on separate armchairs.Aerith had called over four of her best friends(with the consent of her mother) for a little sleep over.Presently, three people had arrived.Tseng, Erika, and Gwen.Gwen and Erika were two of Aerith's gal pals that she had met a little while after moving to Midgar. Everything was going fine, except for her mother interrogating Tseng, that and the fact that her last invitee was missing.Maybe he got lost again?_

__

_Two hours later, the last person arrived on the voyeur of the house.Of course, it was Xander, who had gotten lost once more.The boy thought to himself tiredly.Who would've known that he would get lost and end up in sector two ...which was exactly four miles from Aerith's home.**That** was fun, he thought sarcastically.Before he rung the doorbell, he imagined what Aerith's raging mind would bestow on him after finding out that her many weeks of teaching him how to get to her house, **and** drawing of a one sixtieth scale map for him went wasted._

_Tossing care to the side and replacing it with tiredness, he pressed the button and out came Tseng's fat head.Although the taller boy had become a little nicer towards Xander, that still did not change much between them.Tseng looked down, and scowled at the smaller child."'Bout time chowder head.Aerith was sad that your didn't show up."For a slight moment, Xander was surprised that anyone was sad about him just being late, but he shoved the feeling away.Scowling also, he looked back up at Tseng's face.He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.Everyone came to have a good time, so why spoil it?Slowly, Xander pushed Tseng aside, moving in.He looked around, but no one showed up.As if he was reading his mind, the only other person in the room answered his mental questions."Everyone's upstairs, dummy."_

_Xander turned back and gave Tseng a cold death look.Tseng just stared back in perceived anger.A moment of silence passed and Xander turned again towards the stairs.Both boys went up the stairs slowly.When they reached the top, the taller of the two lead the way, seeing how he had been there longer.Turning in to the right hallway, they reached three sets of doors, two on the left and one in the very back.Tseng knocked on the door closest to them.This room belonged to Aerith._

_When the door opened, blaring music poured out from all directions.Unfortunately for the boys, Aerith's walls were almost sound proof, so anyone could do anything inside without making a single noise.After Gwen turned off the boom box, the boys could almost hear past the ringing inside their heads.When they finally recovered, Aerith smiled shyly at them."Wassup?"_

_Xander's eyes darted to Tseng's and vice versa.Tseng cracked a smile.Almost simultaneously they both let loose, yelling, "Waaaaaassssssuuuuuuuppppppp!!!" While letting their tongues thrash wildly about in the air.Momentary laughter was stopped when Aerith slammed her paper fan over Xander's face multiple times._

_Xander held his stinging cheeks and looked at his friend accusingly."What the heck was that for?" He burst out._

_She looked back at him disapprovingly, "Don't you ever be late again!"_

_Xander just stood there with a bland face.He felt like saying, 'But hitting isn't the way to manage your anger, oh goddess of all that is vengeful and full of disheartening pain.'Then again, she still had her fan._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_The party went on and on throughout the afternoon, until it was well past midnight.Mrs. Gainsborough told them to sleep, and that all men were to stay in the guest room.Somewhere around two in the morning, Tseng and Xander sat awake on the floor.They were playing Truth or Dare, but they had no clue at all if any of the girls were still awake or not, so they planned out an all-nighter._

_It was Xander's turn to answer a question, and he picked dare.That was probably the stupidest thing in the known universe, seeing how he was playing with the devil."So, how about that soul of yours?" Asked Tseng.The flashlight under his chin made him look even more like the dark prince._

_Xander just rolled his eyes."For the love of gosh, no.Stop asking me that, 'cause ya ain't gettin' it."_

_Tseng muttered a 'curses' under his breath."Fine," He said."In that case, you get to find out what the girls are up to."_

_Mentally Xander froze.At this, Tseng started cackling maliciously.Sweat began to form on the semi-small boy's brow."Umm, instead I pick truth."_

_Tseng's grin widened, and he wagged his index finger."Nu-uh.It's too late.Now stop stalling and do ii!Do it now!"He said, almost raving._

_Inwardly, Xander sighed.Making deals with the devil was always a bad thing.He got up with a low grunt and made his way outside, leaving the door slightly ajar.Sadly, only sounds from the hallway can be heard from inside the rooms.So Xander had to be extremely quiet.He made his way to the girl's door and carefully put his head up to it.Of course, he couldn't hear jack squat, so he tried to press his ear harder up against the door._

_ _

_ _

_Inside the guest room, Tseng chuckled to himself.He may not have gotten Xander's soul, but he did get the poor sap to spy on the others.He could hear Xander outside vaguely. At first, nothing happened.Moments later there was a crashing noise, and an, 'Oh crackers'.Not long at all after that he heard the shrill screams from the girls.Then there were multiple, 'Please, not the lamp!' and, 'You pervert!'Dull smacking sounds went about, along with Xander screaming, 'It's not my fault, I swear!It's all just a big misunderstanding!'Everything Xander said was stopped every now and then with a moan of pain and 'Fricken 'ay, that hurts'.That went on for a pretty long time.All the while, Tseng was dieing with laughter._

_ _

_ _

_It took him a while, but Xander was finally free from his torture chamber.Who knew they would be playing strip poker at such a late hour? Then again, he should not have made deals with the devil.Bad move on his part.After some pretty good whacks in the face and general soft areas, they finally gave him the boot.Now he was leaning on the banister, which separated him from the ground.It was a shame that the railing had shoddy workmanship.Soon enough, Xander caught up with the floor, and got knocked unconscious.Yeah, parties rock._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_What little light there was shone though Mrs. Gainsborough's window, hitting her eyes.Slowly she cracked open an eyelid and closed it again.Once more, she dared to let her delicate eyes meet the light, this time opening fully.Elmyra let out an exasperated sigh.Oh, how she hated getting up in the morning as such, especially without even a dream.She got up and went into the small, private bathroom located in her room._

_It was an hour later when she came out, looking like she was as fresh as a daisy.Walking over to her dresser, she gazed at the pictures of her husband, Sam.Most of the photos were taken only a few days before he was shipped overseas to Wutai.That was almost eight years ago, but they were still very much in love.Almost every day she got a letter from him, saying how much he missed her, and she would write back.The last letter she received was nine days ago, saying that he would be home in three.Almost every day at this exact time she went out to the train station to look for Sam, but he seemed to be a no show. But today was going to be different!Elmyra was sure that he would be there today!_

_With that thought, she put on one of her finest dresses and some makeup. She spun herself in front of a mirror to see if Sam would approve of her outfit.Although she was short compared to most women, she looked spectacular. Her chestnut brown hair full of bounce and homemade dress flowing, she grabbed her purse and trotted out of her room. _

_ _

_Elmyra decided to leave everyone asleep and headed for the stairs.The first thing she noticed was the missing banister.Closer inspections of the wall were it was attached to show that it was broken off.Hoping that no one was hurt, she ran down the stairs to the first floor… _


	3. Crystaline Dreams Ch3

CHAPTER 3: Aftermath

C_HAPTER 3:Aftermath_

Xander lifted his head from the table.Right now, he had no clue as to what his whereabouts were.Last thing he remembered was the floor… yeah, that was the hard thing at the end of the stairs, wasn't it?But that didn't answer his question, where was he now?Maybe, the good Lord took pity on him, and he wasn't still in Aerith's house.Then again, drug induced hope rarely comes true, now does it?  "Hey, maybe he's awake?"  "Maybe, but what if he secretly ducked out the door while we were upstairs?What then?Hmmm?What then indeed?" 

"_Uh, yeah, that's nice thought, but in candy land only."_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Hearing the voices, Xander swiftly brought his head back down to the table.There was a low thud, then a moan.Maybe that was a tad bit too swift.The voices started up again, wondering what happened, then the soft thumping of footsteps on wood as people rushed down the steps._

_ _

_Thoughts slowly formed in the near sloshed boy's mind.Ahh, monkey's …_

_ _

_He was cut short by Erika's high pitched voice, "Stop playing opossum, you little perv!"_

_ _

_Nuts, they still remember last night.Maybe with a well-placed mickey in their drinks, they could forget these unpleasant memories…_

_ _

_"Answer us, Susie!Now!"Shouted Tseng._

_ _

_Slowly, the "most unclean" lifted his head up, squinting his eyes.Out of nowhere, he felt the familiar sting of a fan on his forehead.Yup, he was in some deep…_

_"Stop stalling and say something!"_

_His face began to contort in rage.Ever so slowly, he rose from his not-so-comfy seat.He cocked his head to one side, peering at them through one of his eyes.Small popping sounds could be heard from the back of Xander's neck, as he brought his head around to the front again.He started to laugh almost menacingly."Tick-tock, the beat don't stop, now does it?"_

_ _

_Aerith leaned forward."What are you talking about!?Wait, no.Just stop talking all together.I'm sure that whatever it is, is just more mindless babble."_

_ _

_They just don't want to stop talking, do they?All the time, its just "Talk, talk, talk.Blah, blah, blah."Well Xander just about had enough of this.He paced around to the back of them; next to the staircase were all the sticks from the railing had come apart at.He picked one of the sticks up and started to tap the palm of his free hand with it."Mindless babble ay?Well Xander says," His voice shifted to a demonic tone, "Whoop-dee-friggen DOO!"His voice went back to normal (if that's what you want to call insane), "Today's your lucky day chili'n!You're all going to…" He grinned maliciously, "DIE!!Whoo-hoo!"_

_ _

_His friends looked at one another, and back to him skeptically.Tseng spoke up."So… what does us dieing have to do with clocks…?"_

_ _

_Aerith nudged him in the side and tried to cover up her moving lips as she whispered into his ear,"Psst! The chickens have flown the coop!The hand has lost its thumb…The marbles have fallen into the drain!"_

_Gwen's eyes widened in complete shock and horror.All this in a few hours!The poker game, Xander sneaking in on them, him falling on his head -when he was younger and now-, and now this: Xander was going psycho on them and here Aerith is; making fun of his mind's leave of absence.What more could happen?Woops, jinxed it._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Outside the house, in the walk up to the door, Elmyra was coming back from her trip to the train station. Alas, her precious hubby wasn't there –she was beginning to think he would never come-.Closer and closer the door got to Mrs. Gainsborough until she stopped to turn the handle.She was about to open up, but she thought she heard voices… but that was probably her imagination running wild… right?Nope her head wasn't playing with her ears, those were definitely voices.The children are probably up an about, helping to repair the damage to the railing; what sweet children they were especially that Xander, so well behaved and kind.I wonder how he broke the railing? Oh well, she would answer her questions when she got in._

_With a smile on her face, she turned the knob and walked in… _


	4. Crystaline Dreams Ch4

CHAPTER 4: And Its Name Was Vile

CHAPTER 4: And Its Name Was Vile

_Xander walked home after the "party" ended, vexed by his problems.Horrific dreams plagued him every time he slept, being banned from Aerith's home, forever, trying to find the missing piece of his puzzle.But worst of all was that he had these awful feelings. Not sorrow, hate, or happiness, but rather, love.Not like the love from parents, but the love of a person that he wasn't tied to by blood.In all of Midgar, not one person was suitable for him.Sometimes he thought of Aerith in that way, but she would probably say that they were to good of friends, or something like that.Maybe, one day he'd find that girl and take her away from this mess called Midgar, and start a family of his own._

_The pre-teen sighed.Dreams, that's all they were.Pitiful dreams that would only come true in the movies.Guy meets girl.Girl falls in love with guy.They get hitched.Bah, those would never come true, not as long as he was still sane… or had a severe drug overdose._

_Anyway, he had to get home; his parents were expecting him soon.At least he wasn't too far away from his house now.Just a left here, and a right there…_

_ _

_ _

_One half hour later, Xander finds himself back at spot he was at a half hour ago, except on the right track this time.Although it was dark from the plate that separated the slums from the upper world, he could still see the dirt road.He was sure that this was the right road. In the far off distance, he heard a loud boom.In school, he learnt about lightning and thunder, but inside Midgar?Now there was a dim orange light that seemed to get brighter and brighter.After hurried walking and time, the light was so bright that the path was totally lit up._

_This time he was correct.This path led straight to the burning inferno that was his house.Picking up the pace to a sprint, he raced to his place of sanctuary, his life.Realization smashed upon him as he thought about his parents.What if they were inside the house when…?_

_Moving even faster now, he was just a few yards from home._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_A man cloaked in the shadows of an alleyway stood, listening to the crackle emanating from wood of the nearby home he had just visited.Now all he had to do was wait for his catch that was so eagerly lusted for by his superior.If the boss was right, then this was the one that everyone had been waiting for, for almost twenty-two years.Yes, it had been quite sometime since they last met, so he figured he should see if the dear lad remembered him.The day this "chosen one" left, was the start of something wonderful for all his kind, although some had not realized it yet._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Footsteps resounded in his sharp hearing system.Just a few more seconds before it was time._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_The smell of smoke was almost maddening as he ran, further and further.Xander rounded the corner of a black alley.Like lightning, a hand shot out of the icy darkness, and pulled him in.The surprise showed in his features, but slowly melted away into shows of pain as the hand slung his head into a brick wall.A throbbing pain was sent to his skull, and he looked at his offender for the first time… and all he saw was a single, red eye, looking at him.It wasn't like an oval eye, but more like a pointed, glowing one._

_Once more, the attacker thought to himself.Yes, this was the one they all wanted so badly.This Xander.Now that he thought of it, he had wanted revenge for along time with this… mortal, of sorts. _

_He could see clearly in the blackness, at the boy.Fear grip-ping him so hard that he could hardly speak, or at least that was the impression the man wanted to inflict._

_ _

_Xander tried to gather his thoughts.He didn't have time for this!His family was most probably dieing in the blaze, but some creep delayed him.His apprehension turned into frustration and anger, and he let out a growl."Dammit!I don't have any time to deal w-, w-, with whoever you are!"_

_The man narrowed his eye, and cocked his head to a side and back, menacingly."Such insolence from one so small…" If he wasn't so…"Child," He uttered, so filled with anger and venom, "My name is Vile."He dropped the lad, roughly to the dirt, and turned his back to him."Never forget it."_

_ _

_Xander watched the man walk away, and disappear in the glow.For moments, he blocked everything out, except for the man, or thing, whatever it was.The crackle of fire was nearly missed by his hearing, and it snapped him back to the real world.Ignoring the migraine drilling into his brain, he jumped out of the alley and caught view of his home.It was still burning.Maybe he still had a chance, or maybe he missed it, and it was game over.But now wasn't the time to worry; he had to check any way._

_ _

_Getting closer to the wreck, he noticed writing, burned into the wall.It read: 0.Whatever it meant didn't matter.Too much time was wasted already, and Xander raced inside._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Harold coughed, and hacked himself awake.Smoke and fire surrounded him on all sides, and yet he was calm.Slowly but surely, he was dieing, and his mind could barely keep him breathing, not to mention think.Even though, he recalled the events of the last few minutes. _

_He was upstairs, in his bedroom, and was polishing the prized sword he received on that special day.His wife, Alxdandria, was downstairs, were it all started.Upon coming to think about her, he new she was probably dead by now, and soon he would be too.The man huffed.He hated getting off track like that.Anyway, he heard and felt the tremors from a loud explosion.Naturally, he rushed to see the cause of the agitation, sword in hand.By the time he reached his kitchen though, he was too late. _

_Crouching over his late wife was a man as far as he could tell.The kitchen fire illuminated his figure partly, but just enough to see his long white hair.Then slowly, the man turned his face to Harold, and all Harold saw was his glowing red eyes and another explosion._

_ _

_Footsteps brought his sub-conscious back to the present, and Harold just clutched the sword tighter in his failing hands.The closer the sound got, the more fear grew in his mind.Only a few feet away from him now, and his vision was quickly fading.Deciding that he ought to at least find out who the second invader was, he called out.His voice, although just above a whisper, was just in range of the unknown, and he responded."Dad??Dad, is that you?" Came the frantic voice of his son._

_ _

_Within moments, Xander reached his father and tried to pull him up futily.After dropping him once, he reached again, but his father waved his arm away."You know it's too late for me son, but I want to tell you-"_

_ _

_Xander, disbelief in the fact that his father was actually giving up on him, tried to yank his last remaing family member to their feet again before he could finish speaking.He already saw his mother, and he didn't want that to be the case with his papa.In frustration, Harold shoved the boy back."This is important!" He rasped,"Now listen to the last words of your old man, alright?"_

_Holding back his tears, Xander nodded for him to proceed.Harold rested his back against the wall and sighed, trying to remember what happened that day, thirteen years ago._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Just as he'd promised Alxdandria, he would tend to the flowers today, just like he did last week, and the week before that, and so on.After getting out of the service, things were pretty dull.Harold sighed, and bent over a blue rose, her favorite, as a stormy gale pushed down on his backside, into the dirt.His senses tingled as adrenalin started its course through his bloodstream, and immediately he was back on his toes, looking for the slightest hint of danger.Searching from greenish patch to greenish patch, he went up and down the rows of plants.Then, as if he had just been hit by another gust, he heard the small crying of a baby boy…_

_ _

_"What are you trying to say, pops?" Xander interrupted, the worry in his voice very obvious._

_ _

_Harold grunted, repositioning his head and looked his boy, square in the eyes. "I'm trying to tell you, that you don't belong to me."_

_ _

_"WHAT??"_

_ _

"We aren't blood related at all. In no way am I your father, and neither is your "mom." 

_ _

_The shock of the information started to take affect."B-B- But how?I mean, it doesn't make any sense!I've been here all this time, and you never…" Gradually, his voice became weaker, and he just rambled on, wide-eyed and coughing._

_ _

_Shaking his head somewhat, Harold tried to get Xander's attention back."There's more," That did the trick, he thought, when Xander looked back at him again.There was a-a note, that came with you, t-too," Smoke was still in his lungs, impeding his speech. "It said, to take care of you, and t- to give you this."Looking at the sword still clutched in his hands like it was the only thing keeping him alive, he loosened his grip, and tossed it to his adoptee._

_ _

_Catching the prized possession awkwardly, Xander looked back at his foster parent.This was HIS special sword, not Xander's.Why would he give it to him? Sword work was never the lad's best skill…_

_Seeing the doubt etched into the youth made Harold pipe up again."It really does belong to you.It was never mine to begin with.A-a- and I know you'll learn how to use it.The Crystalline Dream works for you, and no other.Be sure to treat it with respect and dignity, like any other person you know-" Once again he was stopped in his tracks, but this time, it was death rapping on his chamber door._

_Knowing it was time to leave, Xander took the sword whose title was Crystalline Dream in hand, and gave his foster father one more embrace.Letting out a single tear since he saw Alxdandria crumpled heap in the kitchen, he hugged tighter.He would have held on longer, but Harold pushed him back.Nodding, Xander took off for wherever it was that fate had planned for him to go to.Although he hardly got out from the house before a plate fell onto his head from the last remaining shelf, and knocked him out, he remembered "Vile" and he was sure he couldn't die yet._

_ _


	5. Crystaline Dreams Ch5

Chapter 5: Blues

Chapter 5: Blues

Cautiously, Aerith sighed, making sure not to disturb the boy.She recalled finding Xander half buried in the rubble he used to call "home".Apparently, the place burned down, but she had found not one burn on him.After allowing her foster mother to inspect him, they had found his concussion.It had been almost four days now, but she said that it might be a while before he comes out of his sleep.

Right now, Aerith sat at his side, watching and waiting.It almost felt like she was his sister.She really didn't fear if he woke up or not, but she was worried how his personality would change.Surely this would imprint a scar into his mind.She had went all through his sector last night, asking if anyone knew what caused fire, but all that was turned up was a gas leak, and that was only a guess.Perhaps if Xander did wake up, she could get her answers, but that might not be the wisest decision to make at the time.

Again she sighed.Keeping watch over her "little brother" was starting to take its toll on her.Her eyelids drooped, but snapped open and drooped once more.This cycle was just repeated in the next few seconds until finally she fell into a deep sleep. 

Something was warm and fuzzy, but what?Before she opened her eyes, she tried to recall what she last remembered.That's right, she was watching Xander when she had fallen asleep, but she hadn't slept in the bed.Mom wasn't home either, or she wasn't when she was last awake.Letting her eyes take in her surroundings, she noticed that she was correct in being asleep in a bed, but this was the guest room, were Xander was supposed to be.Even though Xander was asleep here, he wasn't resting there anymore.

Getting out of the bed, she tipped toed around, making sure he really wasn't there.Aerith branched outside the room and searched all of the upstairs rooms, continuing to the kitchen.The only room left was the living room, yet she hadn't heard a single sound.It seemed that the closer she came to the very last room, the more of a foreboding creped inside her stomach.

Just around a last corner now, and she would be there.Slowly peering over the side, she caught a glimpse of something.With her breath caught inside of her, she quickly jumped from the hiding spot.Dispersing her carbon dioxide through the room, she nearly cursed in the fact that Xander was yet to be found.

She began to go back to the kitchen but a hand was preventing her from moving about. Drawing in another breath sharply, as that certain feeling of apprehension came to her again.Gradually, memory reminded Aerith of this particular hand her muscles loosened."Xander," She breathed out.Turning over to face Xander, her anger pumped in her veins ripping away from his grip."What's wrong with you?You nearly gave me a" Aerith stopped her berating abruptly.Staring back at her was Xander all right, but his eyes gave off a totally different aura then the rest of his body.Daring a step closer, she looked deeper into the spheres.That normal look of friendliness was replaced with… something that almost resembled torment and guilt.She put a soft hand to his face."Little brother, what's happened to you?"She whispered.

Responding differently than Aerith expected, Xander backed off and let more of that frightening chill seep into his eyes.In a shaky tone that mirrored hate itself, he spoke."Don't call me that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not your brother.Don't ever call me that!"He snatched his head in his hands and screamed out in a pain that Aerith had never before experienced.This madness was beginning to take hold of him, like a disease.

Once again she approached her best friend she had ever had, this time taking notice of the sword he clutched as well as his head.He had that sword since she dragged him in the house.Although it was still sheathed, she took great caution."Just calm down, everything will be fine!"

Letting go of his head, he looked back at her."Fine?Fine?Nothing's ever gonna be fine!They are dead!My parents are gone and they won't ever come back!I have no family, and I don't want a new one!"The spinning madness was overwhelming.While he was knocked out, Xander, had another dream, but it was different this time.This time it was more disturbing.

He was trapped.All around there was only fire.Except that didn't make sense.Nothing was burning, just fire out of nowhere.In desperation, Xander tried to pass through the fire, but that was no good.It seemed that an invisible wall was boxing him in, but letting the fire pass through.He tried around for an opening, but it was the same everywhere.No escape, no escape.But like a light, a passage opened, out of the blazing darkness.Going through it, the lad saw his surroundings.This time it was only black, no fires.

Voices started to pop from every direction suddenly.Louder and louder they rose, pushing Xander over the edge, until they all stopped except one. This one was calm and soothing.Little by little, he was recognized the voice.Yet he distinctly didn't remember hearing the voice.Listening to the single strew of words, he couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Rise up Xander, and claim your rightful title.Rise up and become what you once were before.Rise up and quell the fires.Rise up and receive your personage.Rise up and reign over all champions.Rise up until you become the X once more!"

Over and over the voice chanted the words.None of it made sense but he still understood.And thus he was trapped in the cage for an eternity, until he finally awoke.Now here he was, with an identity crisis plaguing his mind.What had become of him, this X, this Xander?Who was he?

Aerith just watched on as Xander stood there, seemingly in deep thought.Things had indeed changed.


	6. Crystaline Dreams Ch6

Chapter 6: The Flow of Time

Chapter 6: The Flow of Time

"I'm happy, I'm feelin' glad,

I got sunshine in a bag. 

I'm useless, but not for long,

The future is coming on."-Clint Eastwood, by the Gorrilaz.

Xander.A boy who seemed lost in self-pity.He wasn't always that way.He used to rattle off jokes like there was no tomorrow.Then it was as if tomorrow didn't come.Oblivion had hit his world, and he spun off, deep into space.Aerith tried to recall the happier times of old.The times that were so easy to look upon, the times that weren't like a deathtrap.

She sighed.It was almost five years to the day.In a few more days, it would be the anniversary of his parents' death.Things had changed so much since then.Xander, having no other family to look after him, had been taken into the Gainsborough household.Of course, both Aerith and Elmyra believed that the family's new addition would need some time to recuperate.But things went differently than they had hoped for.After the first few weeks, he had shown no signs of any emotion.The years passed and things looked brighter than before.Yet after warming up to the family, he withdrew himself into his protective shell.Now sixteen, Xander left to join the army, which Aerith had disapproved of by far.She never agreed to the methods by which they got the energy to power this earth.In fact, she couldn't believe that Xander had even thought of joining the Shinra, the corporation that was in charge of the whole planet.

Desperately, Aerith tried to persuade Xander not to leave, but he said that he was going to finish his education there, nothing more.She didn't take any of the carp he was trying to feed her that night.She could tell from just looking in his eyes.He wanted to be like his father, a soldier fighting for a good cause, whatever it might be.

Since he left, he never sent one letter, or dropped by even once to let them know he was okay.For all his "family" knew, hew was just a shadow of his former self that disappeared into the night.She let out an exasperated breath once more.In another month, it would be his birthday.In one more month…

Xander looked up into the falling droplets of water.Everything just seemed to lose perspective.Nothing was making sense.He thought that being like his dad would lighten up his spirits finally, but it only served to make him cry harder each time he was in his personal cot at the barracks.All the time he spent at the Junon base just added up to wasted amounts of his time.He considered going to the local bar many times before, but drinking would only add to his problems.

Inhaling the air, Xander recalled the how he went through basic training.After basic, every new soldier must take the SOLDIER exam.This test determined who was let into the elite fighting squad of the corporation, and who didn't get bragging rights.It was made up of how well any one man could perform in any of three areas. The first was the ability to cast magic, quite the common practice these days, really.Then came the aptitude test, which showed who was smart, and who was below the IQ of grass.Then came the fighting test.Almost everyone had a chance in this one.

Needless to say, Xander failed the first and second tests, partially because he never handled magic, nor knew how it worked, and partially because he never got out of grade school.The old schoolhouse on the streets of Wall Market was bulldozed down, and made into a mansion for some rich pig.The latter really didn't matter to Xander.School was something that… well… was a taboo in his mind.In fact, not one person complained about the "loss" at all.Select few had hugged the construction workers, and ran off to wherever.Now the third test, Xander just seemed to stand out in.Each person they tested him against dropped down.Sometimes, he felt as if they had thrown the fight, but his hormonal side pushed those thoughts away.

After the test, whoever was lucky enough to pass went in for "special" treatments.Each person left for a "mako" infusion.A process where the SOLDIER was placed inside of a chamber and the doctors put in a glowing green fluid, or otherwise known as mako.Mako was sometimes talked about as the lifeblood of earth, but Xander never fell for old wives' tales.Anyway, he remembered how much pain he felt after the infusion.And they said it stung only a "little".For the first few hours, Xander couldn't feel his body, and walking became a problem.But the enhancements that the mako induced on a human's body made up for the temporary side effects. Everything came in the "package", enhanced speed and endurance, stronger muscles, and a higher IQ to boot.The only lasting side effect was the glowing eyes.Each member of the group had glowing eyes pertaining to their eye color.Open eyes at night became a problem in the barracks when people couldn't sleep due to biological nightlights in the pitch black.

Most people started at the lowest rank of SOLDIER, unless they were pretty darn special.The ranks were broken up into a couple of different categories.The lowest being a class Three SOLDIER, going up the First class, the elites of the SOLDIER army.After that, some few become leaders, like squad captains.Starting out in third class came with more training in magic and sword work. Most of the SOLDIER's didn't use things like guns, but swords were the more accustomed thing to use.Unless the low ranker's own a suitable sword of their own, they get a standard issue Hardedge, which was a pretty sweet piece of work.Xander, of course, stayed with his Crystalline Dream since it was placed into his hands as the original barer.The long samurai sword was hard to handle, but it got the job done.He had no idea of what material it was made of.Even the scientists and metal workers of Shinra couldn't find out what his sword was made of.All Xander knew was that it was his most prized possession.Each morning, the third classers lined up for role call.Sometimes, the General of SOLDIER stopped in to inspect for himself.

On the first day of role call in his new career in the army, the General came in to make give all the recruits a speech, designed to boost their confidence.Worked pretty well, too.That day was going well; at least it was until the General finished speaking. 

"Oi Xander!"It was Xander's friend, Zack, whispering in his fake British accent."What's up with this guy, huh?Gives the cornie-" 

Xander quickly jabbed Zack in the ribs, signaling him it was high time he shut up."The General's coming this way! You better pay your respects!"

Slowly, the General was coming closer to the two, and their bantering more apparent.Raising a silver eyebrow at the antics of his men, he quickened his pace.

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Yo-"

"You both lack discipline!"

Quickly the two 3rd classer's bodies went rigid with fear, and the eyes of the other men drifted to the scene."How dare you call your self's SOLDIER's?I should put you dogs in the brig for your behavior!"On and on the string of insults continued, each word chipping away the boys' nerve like butter.

After almost ten minutes of this, Xander found it was hard to stand up, and even harder to form a complete thought.Zack, on the other hand, was getting fed up with being chastised.Not being one of great patience, he tried to cool himself before he said something he'd most probably regret later on.Slowly wiping away the sweat on his forehead and pulling back his shock of ebony hair, he let out a lungful of air onto the General's pale face, which was unnervingly close to Zack's own.

Suddenly, the commanding officer stopped jabbering, and looked Zack right in the eye; only the resounding echo of Xander slapping himself was heard in the Junon Base atmosphere.Silence thereafter reigned over the troopers, and the General's glare only increased the tension.And then he blew.

"HOW DARE YOU BREATHE ON ME?"That was it.Zack couldn't take it anymore, and by t 

"You pompous son of a" Zack's words were cut off by a swift kick in the nads.he way his face just crinkled up in anger, Xander could tell the same.

The General fumed.

"Insubordination?You two!"He pointed to the two recruits in line behind Xander."Take these scum to the brig!"With that, the commander turned his muscular frame and left, black "cloak" billowing in the wind.

Zack tried looking up at the commander from his crumpled position on the ground to express more words of disdain, but he could only muster a groan.He felt a pair of hands try to lift him up in vein, but settled for dragging him instead, seeing how he wasn't going to get up and run anywhere for quite awhile. 

Xander, of course, was refusing to be cuffed.It wasn't he who had tried to give a commanding officer any gruff; all he did was get into a fight with his friend, right?"GET yer hands off me, you darn dirty APES!"Thrashing wildly, the first SOLDIER couldn't keep his hands on the boy, and only a few seconds later more men came to drag Xander down.The last thing he saw before a dog pile on top of him was the form of Zack in his fetal position, dragged away by a SOLDIER.

Xander let out a grunt as he hit the floor of a brig cell.Looking around, he found Zack lying on the cot, still in the fetal position, next to the grimy walls.Hoisting himself on top of the less than comfortable mattress, Xander put a hand on his buddy's shoulder."You alright man?That was a pretty hard kick if I ever saw one."

Moaning once more, Zack tried to turn his body slightly inclined to Xander's.In a low mumble, he spoke, "I think he popped one."

5 Days.Xander had spent 5 long days of being in the brig, moving only to eat, and force-feed Zack (who still couldn't stop cradling his no-no spot).Complete and utter boredom plagued his mind, with nothing to look at but the walls, and nothing to listen too but the banter of the guards and the moaning of his friend.No changes were made in the schedule.All it was, was sleep, eat, force-feed, and so on.

On the sixth day, Xander lay in weight, for someone, or anyone to let them out.It wasn't until noonday that anyone came down though, and after all the wait, it just had to be…him.

The man in the black cape (as most referred to the coat he wore around him as).He seemed pretty famous actually, though Xander never saw the man in his life.And here he came in, strutin' his stuff like a big shot.Probably some pencil pusher anyway…

When the General reached the guards, he signaled one and he came over, unlocking the cage.Xander almost rushed out, but was reminded of Zack by an unpleasantly loud moan.Grabbing the guard by the collar, Xander shook the man."Would ya' get that guy a Doctor already?He's been sayin' that this whole time for crying out loud!"After being let go. The little man skittered back in the direction of the General, but was stopped again.

Cooley, the higher-ranking man stood in position."Disregard that order."He said.

Xander's eyes widened in disbelief,"Are you kidding?He can't even feel his left nut!"He was starting to lose all his patience with this man."What kind of leader are you, anyway?Women won't be able to call him a real man any more!Heck, he's a shell of a man.Prosthetics are wasted on him!Why would anyone ever appoint someone who let a man go through pain like this as general?If I had it my-" 

Xander stopped when he heard the man laughing at him in his face.Zack was right; he was a pompous son of a-

The General stopped laughing and looked Xander in the eye."The reports were right.You two are so very lively.The President was correct in thinking that you two were cut out for the squad.Welcome aboard to special unit #0."Once again, the man started to leave abruptly, but this time let the guard at his side go for a medic.

Bewildered, Xander found it hard to contemplate the sudden turn of events.Was it a dumb stroke of luck, or was Xander actually worth the time of some special squad?Gathering some of his lost composure, Xander piped up to the man."W-wait!Who are you?"

Almost at the entrance of the brig, the General craned his neck back to the lad."Smirking slightly, he only said a single word."Sephiroth."

It had been almost six months since then, and now it was close to his Birthday.After getting over the surgery to replace his left gonad with a prosthetic, Zack started training with Xander on techniques taught to them by their instructor, Sephiroth.Yes, THE Sephiroth.The hero of the Wutai War at age fourteen, he became the most decorated soldier in all the Shinra army.Now, being in his presence everyday made Xander feel like a celebrity, although no one actually knew of the special unit #0; it being a "top secret" project.

Xander started to form more thoughts, but was stopped cold by the voice of Zack in the Junon streets."Would you get in here already?Some people are trying to have a dinner party without having to worry over your sorry self!"He was right. Sephiroth and the others were having a dinner party, and when Zack used the word dinner party, he means a kegger.

(A/N: Next projected update is 6/30/01)


	7. Crystaline Dreams Ch 7

Chapter 7: Some People Wonder Why Scalding Hot Water Isn't Used As a Weapon

Chapter 7: Some People Wonder Why Scalding Hot Water Isn't Used As a Weapon

(It Burns)

Smoke, beer, and… well that's all one could expect from this kind of joint, which was pretty weak from Zack's point of view.He took in all the sites of one of Junon city's many, many dives.Shouts and hollering came from all directions as men "vivaciously" trying to have a good time filled the joint.Smoke from cigars and most likely marijuana clumped together in clouds around the various patrons.

All this seemed to seep from every corner of the room, filling every inch with its vileness.While the source was anywhere and everywhere, it could be seen clearly that the only table that wasn't equipped with foulness was a twelve-seat table, with only six men filling in seats.The one at the head of the table was, of course, the special unit #0's team captain.AKA: Sephiroth.The second was a man named Ressin, who was considerably older than anyone else seated, at the table.He was the fourth person recruited for the team after the original three.Said to have more experience than anyone else there, he was revered for his knowledge of battle strategies.The third man seated was one that was trained highly in the art of stealth. Although he might seem to be cool in nature, he's actually just a perverted guy hoping to score. His real name was Zet, but everyone outside the team just called him "The Perv."The fourth and fifth men were Xander and Zack, which were taken up on the team for reason's unknown.And the sixth person just happened to be a country boy-turned military police sitting down for a lack of other good table spots.

As cool and calm as usual, Sephiroth looked at the team.Ressin was sipping a frosty beer, and Zet was checking out a waitress.Soon, he turned to Xander, who was watching Zack pester the MP next to them.Seeing as he had nothing better to do, he listened into their conversation.

"Hey Zack, maybe you should leave the guy alone.He's starting to look perturbed."Xander advised meekly.

In response, Zack mimicked his partner in a high-pitched, annoying tone."Maybe you should leave him alone.He's staring to look blah, blah, blah."Waving Xander off, the teen returned to the officer beside him.Putting an arm around his shoulder, Zack pulled the boy in closer proximity to his face."So, little-man, what's yer name?"

Stuttering slightly, he squeaked out a syllable."C-C- Cloud, sir."

Rearing back in his seat, Zack slammed a hand on Cloud's back."Hey, hey, what's with this "sir" junk?"

Gathering more courage to make his vocal cords vibrate, Cloud said, "The r-r-regulation rule b-book says on page three, article ten, p-p-paragraph six, that all low class officers should address those h-higher in rank as s-s-s-sir."

Zack raised in eyebrow."Seems that someone lacks half the wit God gave them…" He said in a singsong voice.

Xander took this break in words as a chance to butt in."Just like somebody lacks half the "equipment" that they were given, right?"Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Zack eyed his best friend sorely at the comment and chose this time to stop giving Cloud a hard time.Reaching over and grabbing Ressin's beer mug from his hands, Zack took a nearby metal spoon and stood up out of his seat.Slightly tapping the glass to give off a small 'ding', Zack cleared his throat.After catching everyone's attention at the table, He spoke."I have chosen that it's time everyone knew why we're haven' ourselves this little ol' shindig here.

Realizing what he was going to do, Sephiroth reached a hand out to shut Zack's big mouth.But as he made the motion, Zack turned to face his Commander."I've heard from a very reliable source that tomorrow is the Cap'n's b-day!"

Hearing this, the member's of the table turned to Sephiroth, whom rather harshly, slammed a hand to his face, being berated by statements along the lines of"Why didn't you tell us?" or, "Why, we could've had cake!"Releasing his face from his kung-fu grip, Sephiroth gave Zack an icy glare."There was a reason why I told you to NOT tell anyone else, ya'know."

Giving his famous grin, Zack continued to speak."And since we don't have tomorrow off, I decide that we should have a party in his honor…"

Hearing these words brought a smile to Xander's face.He hadn't been to a party since he was small, and a real party was just what everyone needed.

"… At Xander's pad!"

Now hearing those words made Xander jerk his head up in surprise."WHAT?"

Zack tried to calm Xander down slowly."It's only for tonight.And besides, I think it's about time everyone met your family. You never talk about-"

"You NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" 

Zet, liking the idea of going to Xander's spoke up.He had heard stories about its denizen's…"Hey, from what I here, your Ma can cook, and your sister's a real looker, eh?Eh?"

In a flash, Xander's skin went from pale to tomato red."SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!"A round of ooh's and aah's came from the rest of the bar, and Xander mentally hit himself.

Zet's eye's lit up at the outburst.So I guess that that means you and her are…" He made a distinctive pumping motion with his hips, "Getting yer freaks on huh?"

Having quite enough, Xander yanked Ressin's beer mug out of Zack's hands and heaved it at Zet, which promptly laid him out on the ground, KO'ed.

Zack, getting uncomfortable by the moment, unwittingly darted his eyes around the room."So I guess that's our cue to go to Xander's, huh?"

"WHAT?But, but, but, bu~ACKKT!"

Ressin had taken the lad by the ear and led him out the door to the streets, with Zack and Cloud following suit.And Sephiroth just sighed, paying the bill for the drinks and extra for the disturbance.At last, he went out and followed his comrades outside.More insubordination…

_Two Hours Later…_

_ _

_ _

__"You guys do know that this isn't going to go well with them, right?"Xander pleaded.

"Shu' up and knock on the door?"

"Fine, fine."Xander sighed.In a matter of hours the team had requisitioned a helicopter and flown to Midgar. Then, after much hassle, they had gotten Xander to lead them to his home, and now they were at his front door.

Cloud, who had tagged along on one of Zack's orders, was amazed by the lushness of the garden."Wow!I heard that no plants could grow in Midgar!This is great!"

Sephiroth nodded his head in concurrence."That's true.Your mother seems to be a miracle maker."

__

Xander chuckled slightly. "It's my sister that does all the magic-"

Zack interjected."So she is your sister."

"Well, not really…She could be seen as my sister, but we aren't related."

"So that means I can make a move on her…"

"What?Don't you touch her!"

"Ooh, someone's a bit too defensive, aren't they?"

Ressin let out a snort of disapproval."Just ring the stupid doorbell, would ya?"

Xander eyed Ressin once over before returning to the door.But before he had a chance to move, the door swung open by it self.Caught off guard, the team jumped back, and Cloud ducked for cover.Xander, covering his head in his arms, looked up to the door and was slightly calmed at what he saw."Oh, it just you, Aerith" He said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Lo and behold, it was Aerith, standing at the door, unaware of whom the visitors were."You darn kids aren't gonna egg the house this time!"And just as she said those words, she preceded to dump scalding water on the closest figure in front of her, which happened to be Xander.

As the liquid covered him, Xander started to roll on the ground to try and put out the invisible fire on his skin."Aerith!!What the frick is your problem?"He yelled between screams of pain.

Confused as ever, Aerith tilted her head to the side."Xander?"


	8. Crystaline Dreams Ch8 Pt 1+2

Chapter 8 Pt1: Ode to Maybe

Chapter 8 Pt1:Ode to Maybe

Lead in night at a Laundromat 

_And I'm staring at you pulling clothes from a dryer_

_And I'm wondering how I got here _

_But it seems some how I keep getting stuck in the mire_

_I needed this more than I knew _

_And I let you down and I said I'm sorry _

_But the light falls on my castle walls _

_And my basketballs pelt me with bricks in my dreams_

_ _

_Chorus:What you need I hope it finds you_

_Maybe some day you'll get it right_

_ _

_If I could bottle my hopes in a store bought scent _

_They'd be nutmeg peach and they'd pay the rent_

_And I'd ride a horse, and I'd teach a course _

_On how I got to be a star crossed pimp_

__Chorus__-Third Eye Blind (An Ode To Maybe)_ _

Black.Xander sat in his own subconscious unknowingly, watching, waiting, and drifting.Images started forming in his mindset, and all he could do was watch.Almost like a movie, the picture came into focus.There was a man, running in darkness much like his own, until the rest of the image came into view.It was a hallway, and the man looked frantic.Xander couldn't tell what the hurry was.Something must be wrong, of course, but that was just pure speculation.Soon, his theory was proved, as the man started speaking."Zero!Zero where are you?"If he could have, Xander would have furrowed his brows.That name… sounded familiar.This image was definitely confusing. 

Interest taking hold of him, Xander paid closer attention to who was on the "big screen".The man was somewhat tall, and wearing… ridiculous armor of some kind. Everything on him was blue, from his ludicrously large boots to his crested helmet.Everything that is, except for his white gloves and ruby stone on the helm.He continued his mad dash through the hallways of some kind of fortress, still screaming like a banshee."Zero, how could you die on me again?I need your help!"After some more twists and turns in his search for his comrade, a huge explosion rocked the building, sending the man to his knees.Clouds of dust seeped through the windows, preventing any sort of vision.In a desperate attempt to see, the man blew away the debris, only to find a hole in the wall.From the gaping abyss, sounds of war came flooding into the passageway.Immediately, Xander recognized what was going on.This was the same dream he had every night in his life, only this time, it revealed more of the story.

Back at happenings of the dream, the man had escaped from the hole, concluding that his friend wasn't inside the fortress.Darting his eyes here and there, the man took in all the scenes of the war.The blood and anguished screams of warriors from opposing sides seemed to take flight.The stench of rotting corpses filled the air, and if he could, the man would have thrown up.Balls of yellow fire sped off to different destinations.The utter carnage filled the land, and bodies piled up. Even though it was hard to tell who was winning, it was harder to tell who was on your side.

And through all this, the man seemed hardened to.His only worry was in the search of his lost friend, who had died in the previous war.Anyone watching and listening to him would be sure that he was crazy. This Zero he was seeking would not be found anywhere, let alone on the battlefield, so what was he doing?And as if an answer to his prayers, the man found whom he was searching for.Alone on top of a hill was a figure's silhouette.I wild smile became plastered to the blue armored man, as he rushed to greet this "Zero".

Upon the man reaching him, Zero put on a smile, greeting his friend with a warm embrace."X," He said, "It's good to see you again."

Cheerfully, X gripped Zero in a bear hug around the waist."Big brother, I thought that I would never see you again!"

Zero chuckled slightly."If that's how you feel now, you won't like what's going to happen next."

Confused, X turned his big green eyes to face Zero's. "What do you mean?"He whispered, feeling Zero's hand reach toward his back.Concern that seeped into his body quickly changed to surprise as a beam of energy poked through his chest and out his back.Blinking once, then twice, X looked down at the blade of Zero's energy sword."W-w-what's-"

He was cut off by Zero's index finger pressed upright against his lips, whispering, "Hush, little Rockman, and embrace your death silently, like all good little boys."In ending, Zero winked at X, as he saw his face contort in rage and pain.

In his final throws, X clutched Zero's hand, still holding the hilt of the saber."Komm susser tot…" 

Before Xander could finish watching, the point of view changed to look at another figure, standing a few feet below the two.The "camera" focused in and showed a lady in armor closely resembling a shape that of X's.Her waist-length, crystal clear hair reflected in the moonlight, and framed her thin face perfectly.Her mouth gaped in horror as she watched the scene of X before her and couldn't scream.In slow motion, she threw her arms out to catch her beloved as he fell, ever closer to the ground.

Watching closer than ever, Xander awaited the outcome.This time, his dream was as clear as day, unlike the other times, that only gave vague outlines without sound of any kind.The images moved slowly, inch by inch, until the man finally rested in the woman's arms. She brushed off his helmet, and Xander saw his face, unhindered.And to his surprise, it wasn't any man, but a teenager.In fact, it looked pretty similar to- "Wake up you lunk-head!"

Immediately Xander was jolted out his dream sequence.Taking in a gulp of fresh air, he looked at his surroundings.No more battlefields, no more blood, but just the quaint décor of his house.Trying to brush a hand through his hair, he found that his hand was bandaged.Glancing at his appendage triggered the memories of what happened not too long ago.His friends, a party, his house, Aerith… and a bucket of water.Ah, yes, the water, the scalding hot water that was dumped on him, by Aerith.He must have blanked out afterwards, and then bandaged in his sleep.Sleep… the dream.So, that was the X that his voices kept talking about.But if he were dead, then that would mean that- "Hello?"Once again, the imaginary train that was his thoughts was halted once more.A hand was being waved in front of his face so closely that it was hard to believe that he had not noticed it."Would you get a grip already?We don't want you zonking out like that again, you hear?"

Xander nodded in concurrence with the voice, which unmistakably belonged to Zack."Alright, I'm up, I'm up."He spat out groggily.

Immediately, Zack was shoved out of the way, replaced by Aerith."Xander, are you alright? I'm really sorry that I poured that water on you!" She said, cupping his face with her hands. 

Xander winced, as he found out that he was in dire need of bandages on his face as well.Choking back the pain, he replied."I already said that I was fine, just get me some more bandages, would ya'?"Smiling sweetly, she drew a hand up, off his face and slammed it back down with incredible force.Immediately, Xander reacted, his eyes wide and mouth agape."OW" He screamed.Trying not to hold his burnt jaw too hard, he stared at Aerith accusingly.

When she moved away, arms akimbo, Mrs. Gainsborough rushed to Xander's aid.Trying not to release her temper on her daughter, she plastered a fake smile on herself."I'm sorry, honey, but she's still a little upset."

Still rearing in pain, Xander tried to form words."About w-w-what?"

Resting an arm around the boy to stop his wild flaying, she responded."Well, you have to take some things into consideration, sweetie.For one, you haven't tried to contact either of us since you left all those years back.We sent you letters, and cookies of all kinds, but not one reply.Second of all, you drop by with all of your friends out of the blue.No warnings, or anything else for that matter.Thirdly, you pass out on the front door, having us worried sick!"

Looking his foster parent in the eyes, he tried to come up with good excuses."Third thing wasn't my fault."He stated, quickly glancing in Aerith's general direction."Two, I never got a letter or cookies, because I'm not the one that handles the mail."Taking another glance back to his team, he saw that they all had their backs to him, even Sephiroth, of all people.Finally, Xander turned back to Mrs. Gainsborough."And it is my fault that I didn't keep in contact with any of you.Sorry…"

So glad that her second child was back home, she didn't care about his reasons for fault."Taking him in for a quick hug, she let go once he let out another cry of pain.Trying to put on a cheerful face and not cry, she helped the boy up."Don't worry, my child, let's just have that party you came here for."

All through the night, the party raged on, with cake, chicken wings, and of course, soda.Even Aerith was enjoying herself, what with the company of Zack constantly around her.Xander, of course tried not to aggravate his burns, and was unable to… partake of the snackies.Cloud, Ressin, and Mrs. Gainsborough were really the only ones celebrating Sephiroth's birthday, as the others were off in there own little party worlds, excluding Xander, who was in his room, away from the festivities.

At somewhere around six in the morning, all the men left, besides poor Xander, who was given special leave, due to… health reasons.

_Almost Two Years Later:_ Chapter8 Pt2 

"What do you mean we can't come with you on this mission?"Zet screamed.

"Look, guys," Sephiroth started. "The President doesn't want too many of us to go, so I chose Zack, some Mp's and myself to go."

Xander chose this time to cut in."But why'd you choose Zack AND Cloud to go with you, and not just two of us?"

Sephiroth began rubbing the bridge of his nose trying not to blow a fuse."If I bring two of my elite squad, then that means that if something bad were to happen, then we would lose three of our best."

Puzzled, Ressin voiced his opinion."In that case, why do you have to go?"

Letting out a long sigh, Sephiroth began to rub his temples."I was ordered to see to this mission personally, okay?"

Slowly but surely, everyone took his latest statement for his last, and left his small office in the Junon Base.

The small crew, although milling about together on the streets of Junon, didn't speak a word to each other, as they were too preoccupied in thought.As time bore on, the members detached from the group, until it was just Xander.As he wandered, he found himself back at Sephiroth's office.Sephiroth.Turns out that President Shinra wants him and a few others to check out a mako reactor that went haywire in some mountain-isolated town in the middle of nowhere.So now, Zack, Cloud and a few of the military police are accompanying him on the mission, while Xander and the rest of the elite squad were stuck at home.Sighing, Xander reviewed the happenings of the last year.While he had been re-cooperating at home, the rest of the time had been off duty.The President of Shinra had made another taskforce called the Turks, much like the special #0's.The only difference is that the Turks worked only for The President, and his small Cabinet.So basically, the Special Unit #0 became benchwarmers for something that "should prove more un-useful."Even so, it gave them a whole lot of free time to do whatever they pleased.And now, Xander could visit and write his "family" whenever he pleased.In all, it wasn't really a bad deal, since they got full pay for doing a bunch of jack squat day in and day out. 

Continuing his blind walk, he came upon Zack's quarter, who was undoubtedly writing another love letter to Aerith.So far, they had been going steady, much to his displeasure, and the two were falling for the other pretty hard.Going inside the small, furnished house, Xander found his presumptions correct as Zack was writing another letter… only with Cloud hanging over his shoulder, giving in suggestions.Mentally sighing, Xander remembered that the two were hanging out nonstop since they met.Cloud had basically taken Xander's spot as great friend, while he hung in the backgrounds.Oh well, at least they were having a good time.Making sure that he wasn't heard, Xander snuck back out, as to not disturb the fun.

Returning to his walk, Xander found himself back at his military provided house at the base.Walking in, he removed his coat and boots, tossing them carelessly to the floor.Now in his bedroom, he flopped on the bed, thinking deeper than before.But before he could go much farther, he fell asleep, with the war dream plaguing his mind.

"Hey, wake up little buddy."

Slowly, Xander lifted his head from a pillow in affect to hearing Ressin's gruff voice.Immediately, Xander noticed how he couldn't feel his right arm from the elbow down, and began flailing it about in his face."AH!My arm, I can't feel my ARM!"He yelled, despite the fact that it was still attached, and waving around in his face.

Rolling his eyes, Ressin slapped the boy on the back of his head to wake him up a bit."Shut up, you just cut off the blood supply while you were sleeping, dummy."

Groggily, Xander looked at his forearm and realized that he was already getting the blood flowing again.Looking up to the old man, the thought of why he was here popped in his head."So… why are you here?"He asked. 

Locking his eyes with Xander's, he let out a short breath."Just wanted to tell you that the Commander and Zack left for their mission at Niblehiem today."

Bolting upright, Xander let out a cry of surprise."I thought they were leaving next week!"He yelled, guilt in his eyes for not seeing them off. 

Ressin shook his head and put a hand on the lad's shoulder."Sorry, kiddo.They got an emergency call from the Big Cheese saying that the problem was getting worse real fast."

"What's the problem?"

Shaking his head again, Ressin responded."That's classified info for only Zack and the Commander to know."

At this, Xander lowered his head, but quickly lifted it again."When are they coming back?"

Smiling, Ressin answered."They'll be back in time for your next birthday, bucko."

Smiling as well, Xander laid his head back on the pillow, beginning the weeklong wait, mouthing out a single word, 'cool'. 


	9. Crystaline Dreams Ch9 Pt 1

                                    Chapter 9:Nasties, Fallacies, and Travesties pt: 1

The Shinra Corporation, an energy supplying company, was the largest, strongest, and most-well defended company in all of the know world.  Practically everything went on in the tower-city, from business transactions to black market under dealings. Even the President of the corporation was reason enough to fear the mega monopoly, what with an army and private death squad that could be manipulated at his slightest command. Therefore, Shinra controlled the world with an iron grip.  And because of those few reasons, no one dared to fight the giant's control.  Except, of course, those foolish enough to actually try.    

They were a group of terrorists, calling themselves AVALANCHE.  There were only about six or seven of them, without any outside help.  Believed to be residing in Midgar, the group declared themselves "planet protectors", and committed many atrocities against Shinra in the name of saving the world.  The main purpose of Shinra was to drain "mako", a form of energy, from the planet, in order to supply power to the rest of the world, which the company had received vast amounts of money from.  According to AVALANCHE, draining this form of energy out of the earth and into "mako reactors" was dangerous to the planet, and would one day cause its destruction.  

Of course, the general population had found this ludicrous, and therefore dismissed the claims as "words of delusion".  Having thus been labeled fanatics, AVALANCHE lashed out at Midgar, were most of the reactors were stationed, so as to get the attention of the world.  First, they started out small, robbing from places owned by Shinra.  Gradually, the terrorists up scaled their operations to other things, like hacking into the company's mainframe.  Then, they started to attack the reactors, the sub-source of mako drainage, by blowing them up; all the while killing many innocent bystanders and Shinra Government officials, making the population of Midgar see that AVALANCHE wasn't to be ignored.  

So far, they were only successful in destroying two reactors, but already they changed their target to bringing down the whole city.  Just six hours ago, AVALANCHE brought down the sector 7 pillar which holds up a part of the massive plate that separates the Midgar slums from the richer population, totally destroying the civilians in, and above that sector. Military reports had been sent, stating that AVALANCHE had in fact survived the destruction, and so, preparations were made in case they struck Shinra at its heart.  The President had issued a request from the Junon Base for extra security and men.  Upon receiving the message, Junon sent out war machines of all kinds, as well as two top-secret prototypes.  But more importantly, they had sent out the almost forgotten strike team, Special Unit #0.  Having lost their leader, the force was just kept on for the sake of an emergency such as this.  And this was most definitely an emergency.

Xander patiently rested his forehead on a window of the Shinra Tower, laying his eyes upon the ever-rising smoke in the distance.  Slowly, but surely, his-own fears ate away at him.  After hearing about the terrorist attack, Xander phoned home to Elmyra to see if everything was all right.  But hearing her voice immediately gave Xander an answer.  Immediately after the attack, Aerith had rushed back home, but it seemed as though someone was following her.  Not long after her arrival, three men in blue suites had taken her away, and now, in the chaos, it was unknown where she was, or whom her captives were.  So all he could do was wait, and do his duty in this event.  Unexpectedly, the swish of an automatic door opening brought him out of his trance.  Turning around to see the President made little change in his unemotional expression.  Giving a small salute as Mr. Shinra walked by, he could see his companions do the same.  

Continuing his smooth pace down the thin corridor, the fat, little man began to speak.  "Come along gentlemen, I'll brief you all on our destination," Stopping just long enough for the team to catch up.  "As you all must know, AVALANCHE has been up scaling their attacks quite rapidly.  Intelligence has confirmed that the next spot they would strike at is this very tower that we are standing in now.  And do you all know what that means?  It means that we need you three to help guard us at our most important facilities that we have."  Once again he paused, but this time to let the weight of his words sink in.  "Each one of you will be assigned a specific spot to watch over.  However, if AVALANCHE were to break past the regular defenses, then you will act as stopgaps against them.  But keep in mind.  Should they get past the three of you, then all hope is lost."

Nodding their heads in understanding, Mr. Shinra gave them their guard points, albeit they were somewhat odd.  Ressin was assigned to the relaxation room, Zet, to the board meeting room, and Xander, (who's wasn't that odd at all) to the Lab.  Soon after, each man left according to their given instructions.  

Step by step, Cloud sprinted upwards to his destination.  Inside the Shinra Tower already, he and the remaining members of the so-called terrorist group called AVALANCHE had found their way into the stairwell of the building. Although he was only a mercenary, things had become complicated, drawing him into a huge conflict.  First the sector 02 reactor was blown, then 05, but after that, real trouble began to brew.  In a chance run-in with a flower girl, he had forever changed a life, and promises were made.  Now, the only way he could honor his pact was to take her away from the very corporation that had stolen her in the first place. Would he be able to come out of this one alive, along with his friends, or would he take his leave of absence into the afterlife?  Only God knows.

"Now you MUST remember, no one is to be let in or out of the lab, unless they have the proper clearance, got it?

Numbly, Xander nodded his head up and down, giving an affirmative to the scientist's orders.  He had been listening to the man's rambling since he had reached the laboratory, which wasn't too long ago, although it seemed long enough.  After a few more commands, at a heed from an assistant, the man turned away from Xander.  "Professor Hojo?" The assistant called.  Slightly scowling behind his spectacles, Hojo went to his underling, his greasy ponytail swinging around wildly, and his white lab coat waving into the air.

Letting out a sigh, Xander leaned back against frosty glass tubing, where a queer pink and brown specimen was held.  Oddly enough, no sound could go into the holding cell, but it could come out in muffled tones, its high pitched wailing thoroughly annoying him.  It tried numerous methods of freeing itself, each succeeding in only hurting it further. 

Letting out another sigh, he looked around the lab.  Stainless steal floors and walls, crates next to an elevator on his left, above was a sub-section with a observation window and various instruments for tests in the tube, and finally, a storage room, also containing a glass tube, sat below this floor, including more crates.  Before he could continue his examination, Hojo came back Xander's way after his assistant went up the stairs to the sub-section so he could calibrate the instruments.  Looking over the spectacles at Xander, he handed him a top-level security card.  In a characteristic mad scientist voice he gave a final reminder.  "No one."

As the creepy little man left, Xander placed his hands behind his head, and leaned backwards against the glass cylinder.  Letting the exhaustion of the last few hours take over his body, he closed his eyes.  Sure, this was the irresponsible thing to do, but then again, who cared if an experiment was lost?  Besides the good doctor that is…

            Getting somewhat comfortable, Xander allowed his mind to wander until it would eventually drift into a daring subconscious sleep… or at least it had tried to.  The intrusion of an almost familiar humming sound intruded on his rest and he opened his eyes to look for its source.  Darting the spheroids left to right, the soldier eyed the elevator.  Someone, or thing, was coming his way.

            As if on cue, Cloud and his party had arrived in an oddly placed elevator in a sort of storeroom.  Having gotten past the regular defenses, they continued to climb to the upper levels.  Strangely, they had encountered two guards on the way, whom with a peculiar air about them let the trio pass on.  Even more curious was the fact that they knew full well who they were.  Although this action caused no harm, it gave way to suspicion.  At any rate, the less resistance they met, the better.

Now, waiting patiently in the little shaft for the unknown to happen, Cloud's stomach slowly settled, nerves calm and hands relaxed.  Soon, a glimpse of white light cut through the darkness, and once again the unperceivable could be seen.  Quickly the group's eyes reacted to the change in surroundings.  The room held the stench of sterilization, masking the underlying wickedness of the place.  All too swiftly did the most prominent feature of the lab stick out at the uninvited guests: the glass container. Slowly advancing forward, the female member became aware of a lone guard keeping alert to foreign presences such as theirs.  With strength that was unapparent to the naked eye, she pulled the two men beside her to the guard's blind spot on the wall nearest them.  Using the lowest voice that her larynx was capable of producing, she whispered into Cloud's ear.  "Watch it Cloud, we've got company..."

            Turning to face his close friend, he gave her a look of mock-bewilderment.  "Don't worry Tifa, the guys in this place couldn't stop me if they all ganged up on us at the same time."  

            In return, Tifa gave the spiky haired fellow a look of disapproval for his over confidence.  Knowing her concern, Cloud tried to reassure her with a grin, but was cut short as the second man lost his patience and trudged passed the two.  Her eyes widening, Tifa tried to halt the man with words, but the surprise of his straight-forwardness kept her in a state of shock.  Grasping his torn, sleeveless jacket, she tried to hold him, but his massive weight and size totally outclassed her, and he merely shrugged her off.  As he finally stepped out from the shadows, she used all the will power she had available to keep from crying out.

            Approaching the elevator step by step, Xander unsheathed his blade.  Coming steadily closer with each movement, his heart started to pound, and his breath became ragged.  Twice now, had he seen silhouettes of bodies, and twice now had he heard two distinct voices.  Now, all that remained was the muffled stamping of heavy feet hitting the metal floors.  In a frantic attempt to remember his training, all he could pull up was his time spent idle at the base.  Silently he was wishing he hadn't wasted his precious days away as he drew in another long breath of air.  

            Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a figure stepped out.  A man, no doubt, with battleships for arms and cannons for legs stood not twenty feet from Xander.  His furrowed brow and steel wool beard made crease marks in his ebony skin.  Still trumping along, it became evident that he was much taller then the tiny lad.  However, none of these features quite matched up to the gatling gun grafted into his right arm from just below the elbow down.

            Taking an audible swallow of saliva, Xander stared the man down.   Leaning forward onto his left foot, Xander brought the hilt of his sword horizontally parallel to the right of his face. Sliding his free hand to the tip of the sword on its blunt side, all the while making a small prayer.  Making sure his gaze was still locked with the black giant's, leaving himself one last second of assuredness.  

Then, like a bolt of lightning, he charged forward with a speed that almost caught the man off guard. Upon reaching him in the instant that it took, Xander slid the sword in a tight downwards arc, meant for a deep gash.  Reacting to the attack, the giant swung his gun arm up, catching the sharp metal between the thin pegs that spat out the ammunition.  With a flick of his wrist, he twisted the blade clockwise to Xander's position.  Taking a few steps back, the soldier dashed to his enemy's left and took a literal stab at the gun again, this time hitting the mark.  Imbedding it till the tip went all the way through, he twisted the sword until the edge pointed upwards, ripping up precious metals and screws.  Finally ripping it out, Xander prepared to finish his enemy, who was standing still in a slight daze.  

Gritting his teeth and bringing the weapon above his head, he brought it back down again, but instead of seeing the typical blood flow, he felt a leg slam into his stomach.  Letting the sword sail out of his hands, Xander looked to his front.  The antagonist hadn't budged, so who…?  Sidestepping to the right, he swung his elbow out, catching a second body and let it fall to the ground.  Jumping back a small ways, he snuck a peek at the person, noticing the obvious feminine characteristics.  She sat there, with incredibly long, brown hair, wearing a tight white shirt connected by suspenders to a leather miniskirt.  Astounded by her good looks stopped him cold, though, and he let his guard down completely.  Seizing this opening, another man came out of the shadows. Dashing towards the lone guard, he unclipped the massive buster sword off his back, and brought it to his side.  

After seeing his horrible three-on-one odds, Xander took another step back, this time more hesitant.  There, Xander stood and watched the last man charge at him with an unknown rage emanating from his glowing blue eyes.  His stance was familiar, but where had Xander seen it?  Finally the resemblance hit Xander like a ton of bricks.  It was Cloud, dressed in Zack's first class soldier garb.  He was even holding his insanely huge sword.  Coming to his senses just in time, Xander stepped back as Cloud swung at his waist, meaning to cleave him in twine.  Instead, the attack only made a small gash on his right side.  Reacting to this final insult, Xander knocked Cloud down with a single blow to the face.  He would have gone in for another hit, but his cut protested with a surge of pain.  Clutching his side, he bent down on a knee, and watched the other terrorists close in on him.  

The girl stopped, and helped Cloud to his feet, but the black man kept walking to Xander.  Looking down, the man propped him onto his feet, and brought his flesh and blood hand up, and pulled it across the soldier's face.  

Xander had felt that last hit, and it sent him sprawled out by the tube.  Brushing the blood away from his split lowered lip; he pulled himself up along the glass.  To the best of his abilities, he tried to shake the blurred vision from his eyes.  Not noticing the footsteps of Cloud as he charged Xander again, this time with his mounted shoulder armor.   Finally looking up to see a flurry of spiky blond hair in his face, all he could do was let his body  get slammed backwards into the glass.  The pain had been too much to bear, and he let out a gag along with an unhealthy amount of blood.  

Not holding up in his attack, Cloud continued to pound away at the only guard in the building to give them any such trouble.  He punched so hard, that he could feel the glass crack behind the man.  And all that man could do was sit tight and enjoy the ride, until finally, the impression had been turned into a gaping whole.  Pushing him forward, Cloud stepped through the makeshift doorway.  

Assuming that the guard was dead, or unconscious, he stepped closer to the pink specimen and reached his hand out to it.  "C'mon Aerith, it's safe now." He said softly.  

Not one to keep anyone waiting, an fully developed Aerith snatched Cloud's hand up in hers and brought herself up, embracing him tightly.  "Cloud," She whispered, "I knew that you'd come."  Not a moment later, Cloud led her by the hand to the entrance he had made and allowed her out first, oblivious to Xander's movement.

Slowly lifting his head off the glass shards, Xander watched the spectacle before him.  Cloud, alive? What happened to Zack and Sephiroth? And what was all this about Aerith being kidnapped by his employers?  Maybe it was just a horrible dream.  Not likely.  So, in that case, what did the Shinra want with his best friend?  And why was Cloud hugging her?  The flow of information was too much, and he did all that he could think of at the time.  Picking himself up, he let out a fearsome war cry and lunged at Cloud before he was able to get out of the tube.  Cementing himself over his former allies' strewn over body, Xander turned Cloud onto his back, and began to slam a fist repeatedly into his face.

Trying his very best to avoid the onslaught, Cloud flailed about, but to no avail.  "Tifa, Barret!" He howled in desperation. "Get this guy off me!"  

Without hesitation, the two rushed past Aerith and lifted the raging man from their comrade.  "C'mon Cloud.  Stop wasting time so we can leave!"   Tifa advised. 

"Sure thing," He said as he picked up his immense sword.  "But don't you think we should dust this guy off?"  Nodding to Xander who struggled to get back on his feet.

"Maybe we've done enough…" Replied Tifa, as she looked the room over.

Cloud scratched his head.  "I dunno… I'm sure Barret wants another crack at him."

Before Barret could speak his mind, Xander interjected.  "You can talk all you want, but none of you terrorist's are getting out…" He whispered haggardly, just pausing long enough to clench a fist.  "I won't let you get away with what you've done.  You've taken the lives of the innocent, and if I let you go, it will only continue." He took a moment to take a long lungful of oxygen. "The three of you are nothing but murderers."  He finished, with his head hanging low.

Aerith took what this man said into consideration, and she decided that he was totally wrong about these people… her friends.  And so, she took a defiant step forward, letting out a voice that betrayed her sweet demeanor.  "Hey, jerk, just who do you think you are, making these false accusations about my friends!  They're good people, and they wouldn't hurt a fly!  And the citizens were hurt only hurt on account of an accident!  So, if you're gonna say things like that, you'd better get your facts straight!"

 Xander looked up and stared at the one person that he felt closest to in the eye, and smiled forlornly as he saw the look of recognition on her face.  "Accident or not, Aerith, those people were killed, and nothing's ever bringing them back.  I thought that you above all would understand that, from knowing what happened to me, and my feelings on the subject."

 She covered her mouth in shock and fell to her knees, as she finally understood the grave error her friends had made in destroying the reactors.  "Xander… I'm sorry..." She said as tears began to brim in her eyes.

Barret boomed, totally oblivious to most of the conversation, what with his selective hearing.  "You know dis li'l punk?"

"Barret!"  Tifa whispered in the most offensive voice she could conger. "Can't you see what's going on?  This guy's right…  what we did was horrible, and can't be forgiven…"

Everyone below seemed oblivious to the man's presence.  He had been sitting up in the observation room, nice and cozy in his sharp, gray suit, as he calibrated the instruments.  Then, when all this started he had thought about calling for assistance, but it was more interesting then his favorite soap opera.  So, he decided to sit idly by, listening on the conversation via the intercom.  Then, it looked like their guard was having some trouble, so he paged the "good" doctor first, then he sent for their old test subject, who had been waiting its days out in the other tube, just below this one here.  It probably needed some exercise anyway…  and well, since it only took the push of a button to do so, he waited for what would be called the last minute, or in this case, the boring part.  It should be here any minute now…


End file.
